


Sleeping In

by myownway



Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [5]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: There's nothing better than watching Jack sleep, even if Jack would call him a creep for it; which he does.Writing Prompt: Sleeping In
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099655
Kudos: 7





	Sleeping In

Prompt: Sleeping In 

Alex wakes up first, he always wakes up first. He’s used to the early morning farm chores, used to the sight of the sun rising above the hills. But today is different, there’s no farm, no chores, no reason to leave the bed and he gets to just lay there and watch the man he’s been in love with for years sleep. He knows that sounds creepy, hell, if Jack was to hear that thought out loud, he would call him creepy. But watching Jack sleep is his favourite thing. Jack is always so full of life, so absorbed in the energy around him. Sometimes, Alex wonders how Jack does it. How he always smiles, how he always has something to say, remembers what the fans names, always remembers if something important has happened to someone around him. Alex thinks if he was as bubbly as Jack, he would probably implode or something. 

Alex likes to think they centre each other out. Jack helps Alex be a little more outgoing and Alex helps calm Jack down. Jack would think that was stupid, he can already hear his voice in his head ‘You’re perfect without me, Lex, but together we’re unstoppable’ or something just as sappy. And maybe Jack’s right. They’re perfect without each other, but Alex never wants to know what being without Jack would be like. 

It’s getting later and Jack turns just a little, his body waking up before his mind does. One arm stretches across Alex, the other reaching into the pillow more. His legs push forward and Alex is hypnotised by his movements. Alex presses a kiss to Jack’s shoulder and settles in a little closer to him, Jack’s arm pulls him closer and Alex sighs happily. 

“It’s late.” Is the first thing Jack says and Alex rolls his eyes, because it’s hardly ten in the morning, but if he was back home then he would have already done a thousand and one things by now. 

“It’s not that late,” Alex hums. 

“You’re still in bed.” Jack yawns and Alex doesn’t know why, but Jack talking with sleep still in his voice is probably one of the most beautiful sounds he’s heard and it’s one he plans on hearing every day for the rest of his life.

“I’m still in bed.” Alex nods, and Jack pushes his head to the side, his hair is sticking up at odd angles and Alex resists the urge to run his fingers through it. He doesn’t have to, but he does. 

“You must be bored.” Jack smiles lazily. 

“Why would I be bored?” Alex frowns. 

“Because you’ve probably been up for what, three, maybe four hours and you’re just laying there?” Jack responds, and Alex loves the fact that Jack knows him so well. 

“I wasn’t bored.” Alex breathes and he leans in, closes the little gap between them and presses his lips to his, it’s chaste, soft, timid and he pulls back with a smile. “I like watching you sleep.”   
“Creep.” Jack grins and it’s in jest and he’s smiling, and it’s predictable because Alex knew that would be his reaction and he thinks if they were keeping score they would be even now. “I like watching you sleep too.” 

“I’m always awake first.” Alex points out.

“And you always fall asleep first.” Jack smirks and Alex rolls his eyes. 

Alex shifts a little, gets a little comfier in Jack’s arms, their legs end up tangling together almost automatically. 

“This is nice.” Alex whispers. 

“It is.” Jack nods and he’s the one to start playing with Alex’s hair and the older man melts into the embrace and he closes his eyes and he smiles, he lets his body completely feel this content. 

They can’t do it every day. 

He knows that. 

But damn, if sleeping in with Jack wasn’t the best thing in his life he would be lying.


End file.
